Una madre para Walter
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Walter no lo recordaba... pero hace muchos años, en una de sus frecuentes visitas a South Ashfield Heights, hubo alguien que le quiso como sólo una madre puede querer a su hijo.


"_Una madre para Walter__"_

* * *

Llevaba tiempo viéndolo. Meses. La misma situación, la misma escena, las mismas palabras...

"_¡Mami, déjame entrar!"_

Para Gabrielle Myers aquello era tan incomprensible como tierno: un niño, de apenas cinco o seis años, venía varias veces al mes incansablemente a tocar a la puerta del apartamento contiguo al suyo, el 302, aduciendo siempre estar buscando a su madre en su interior.

A Gabrielle le daba lástima la criatura ya que, directamente, ninguna mujer que hubiera podido ser la supuesta madre de aquel niño vivía en ése apartamento. El inquilino que lo ocupaba era un tipo soltero, solitario y no precisamente muy dispuesto a abrir la puerta por lo que se veía. Ni una sola vez se había dignado el muy gilipollas a salir para tranquilizar al chiquillo y decirle que ahí dentro no estaba su mamá.

Y el resto de los vecinos tampoco eran lo que se dice de gran ayuda.

A Gabrielle le había espantado la solemne frialdad con la que trataban al crío, ignorándole por completo, llamando a la Policía sin tratar de hablar con él y de averiguar el qué le sucedía y el porqué de ésa obsesión persecutoria con la 302 en particular... e incluso gritándole, como hacía siempre ése energúmeno de Braintree, un desalmado sádico al que le gustaban demasiado las armas de fuego y poco o nada los niños. El cretino solía también amenazar a los hijos de la pareja que vivía en la 206 para que no le molestaran o se interpusieran en su camino.

La pobre criatura, de aspecto dulce e inocente, sólo venía en busca de su madre. Venía a donde él creía que estaría. Los motivos o quién le habría dicho que podría estar allí, ya que Gabrielle dudaba mucho que el chiquillo hubiera escogido un apartamento al azar de aquel bloque de pisos en particular, escapaba a sus conocimientos.

Y el niño hoy había vuelto ya por quinta vez consecutiva a tocar nuevamente la puerta contigua a la suya, a Gabrielle se le partió el corazón al verlo: era pequeño y bonito, como un muñeco de porcelana, de redondas mejillas sonrosadas y enormes ojos verdes, muy expresivos para alguien de su edad.

Siempre vestía la misma ropa y tenía un permanente halo de tristeza que lo acompañaba adonde quiera que fuese. Gabrielle sabía que, de las últimas cuatro veces que había venido, en lugar de llamar a la Policía, el superintendente Frank Sunderland había recurrido a un número privado, perteneciente a un orfanato ubicado en Silent Hill, un pueblo no muy lejos de Ashfield, de nombre "Wish House".

Y siempre le venía a recoger la misma persona: un individuo de negro que en nada se parecía a la imagen mental que Gabrielle tenía de un empleado de un hogar para niños.

Pero el chaval no se daba por vencido y, una vez más, ahí estaba golpeando con sus diminutos puños la puerta del 302 al tiempo que rogaba a su mamá que le dejase entrar.

Gabrielle, en todo el tiempo que el niño había estado viniendo, jamás se le había acercado o había intentado hablar con él, pero ahora... ahora era distinto... ahora ella estaba bien... ya lo había superado y el entablar conversación con un infante no debería alterarla... ya no.

Abriendo la puerta de su propio apartamento, el 303, todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, la pálida y delgada figura de Gabrielle Myers, de aspecto tan frágil y quebradizo como el cristal de Bohemia, salió al pasillo descalza, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de verano estampado en flores a tonos pastel, y cruzó los escasos pasos de distancia que la separaban del pequeño quien, absorto como estaba en su empeño por entrar en la 302, no se había percatado de la blanca mujer de pelo largo que se le había quedado mirando a apenas un metro de donde él se hallaba.

Reprimiendo un sollozo al no obtener respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, el niño manejó una mirada llena de desconsuelo hasta que, sorprendido, se giró para encarar a la extraña a su lado.

La criatura pensó en una primera instancia que aquella mujer, al igual que el resto de los inquilinos de los apartamentos, venía a regañarle o a decirle que se marchara. Sin embargo... en el momento en que ella descendió lentamente hasta su altura visual, acuclillándose hasta que sus larguísimos cabellos negros reposaron en el suelo, cubriéndole buena parte del rostro, y le extendió una mano nívea y fría hacia los ojos para limpiarle una lágrima traidora que se le había escapado sin darse cuenta, el chiquillo se sintió... relajado.

Jamás a lo largo de su corta vida nadie le había hecho un gesto de cariño, aquella era la primera vez.

Y había sido tan natural... con tanta fluidez... como si aquella mujer hubiera estado esperando toda la vida para secar sus lágrimas con un suave gesto de aquella mano tan bonita... tan blanca y perfecta...

La idea le vino instantánea a la cabeza, colorida y vibrante.

- ¿Mami...? - preguntó tímidamente llevándose ambas manitas a la boca y mordiéndose los deditos con evidente nerviosismo.

Gabrielle no contestó, súbitamente cazada con la guardia baja, hasta que varios segundos después, enternecida, abrió los brazos en toda su amplitud, no queriendo empañar aquel extraño encuentro con absurdas palabras fuera de lugar. Si el chiquillo quería creer que ella era su mamá, no se lo impediría.

El niño, como si hubiera deseado aquel gesto de ella con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó a sus brazos asiéndose de su cuello dulcemente mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles de las que sólo Gabrielle podía captar la tierna palabra salir de la boca del infante una y otra vez.

- Mami... mami... mami...

Gabrielle cerró los brazos en torno al pequeño y se meció de un lado a otro con él mientras sus delgados dedos fríos le peinaban el corto cabello rubio oscuro notando, horrorizada, que tras aquella mata capilar se hallaban un sinfín de rugosidades e irregularidades a nivel de cráneo, como costras de heridas y varias cicatrices.

Aquello sólo hizo aumentar su lástima por la criatura y, no muy consciente de lo que hacía y de los sentimientos tan dolorosos que el hacerlo traería consigo, le depositó un beso en la pequeña frente.

El niño entonces alzó el rostro, sus ojitos verdes arrasados de lágrimas de alegría y su boca sonriente de puro regocijo, llevó una manita hacia el rostro de la que creía su madre y le apartó el negro cabello de la cara.

El ser angelical que había tras los largos cabellos de ébano no distaba mucho de la imagen mental que el niño se había formado de su figura materna particular: joven, con el rostro formando un óvalo suave, casi infantil. De grandes ojos verdes como los de él, nariz pequeña, boca rosada, frente amplia y mandíbula estrecha.

Un ángel de negros cabellos enviado desde el Cielo para él, sólo para él, para cuidarle y quererle siempre. Y él también la querría y la cuidaría... siempre.

* * *

Walter Sullivan entornó los ojos, verdes y fríos como los de una serpiente, en un claro gesto de desagrado.

- Éso es ridículo – siseó desdeñosamente desde su dimensión particular, cuyas paredes hechas de carne se hallaban en aquel momento atravesadas por varios hierros y enrejados llenos de óxido que le impedían llegar hasta la mujer y el chiquillo abrazados frente a la puerta de la 302.

Para él sería tan fácil... un sólo pensamiento y ¡zas!, los hierros desaparecerían, podría llegar hasta ellos, matar a la mujer y llevarse al niño. Aquella era su dimensión, sus normas, sus propias leyes físicas... sus más atroces pesadillas hechas realidad.

Así pues, desprovisto de toda humanidad y compasión, decidió alterar la conformación de la realidad alternativa que su poder había hecho de los apartamentos de South Ashfield Heights y los hierros se retrajeron dentro de las paredes de carne, como colmillos extensibles que se recogen en el interior de las encías, y la alambrada oxidada se transformó en virutas de polvo rojizo que cayeron a sus pies en silencio.

Avanzando, revólver en mano, se plantó a menos de un metro de distancia de su presa, quitó el seguro, apuntó con el dedo a punto de apretar el gatillo y, tanto la mujer como el chiquillo, aún abrazados, se desvanecieron súbitamente en el aire ante sus ojos.

Confundido, Walter pestañeó varias veces, no muy seguro de por qué se habría dado aquella manifestación de su subconsciente, totalmente falsa y fantasiosa, dentro de su universo alternativo sin su consentimiento.

- No es producto de tu imaginación. Fue real, sólo que tú no te acuerdas. - le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Girándose bruscamente, Walter apuntó de frente con una risa maquiavélica que, tan pronto le nació de la garganta, le murió presta en los labios al encarar a la dueña de aquellas palabras.

La mujer, _la misma_ mujer morena, descalza y con el larguísimo cabello negro cayéndole en cascada por los hombros y la espalda. Y su expresión era tan dulce... tan triste y dulce al mismo tiempo...

La mano de Walter tembló un instante, aún con el cañón del arma apuntando al corazón de la mujer, y permaneció todo él paralizado, congelado, incapaz de decir o hacer nada más.

- Llevas tanto tiempo viviendo con odio en tu corazón que los únicos buenos recuerdos que tienes o los has borrado o tu mente los ha corrompido. – continuó ella con aquella voz suya tan suave... sin resquicios de reproche o enfado – Mira en lo que te has convertido.

Repentinamente asustado, el hombre del abrigo, el famoso asesino en serie Walter Sullivan, dejó caer la pistola espantado, como si fuera algo sucio y horrible, mientras sus pies iban retrocediendo hacia atrás. No, él no...

Pero ella se aproximó sin temor hacia él y depositó nuevamente una mano fría sobre su rostro de hombre, lleno de vello facial, subiendo desde su mejilla hasta los párpados, donde le apartó una lágrima que, sin saberlo, le había asomado traicionera de los ojos. Como aquella vez.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó, cariño – se disculpó ella con una sonrisa triste – No quise... no quise dejarte solo... simplemente no pude evitarlo.

El ceño de Walter se contrajo, repentinamente furioso y lleno de un amargo sentimiento de rencor. De un rencor que había recordado con la misma intensidad que el afecto que aquel ángel mentiroso le despertó un día.

- Yo no te importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? Como a los demás, supongo... - acusó, dolido – Nunca viniste a Silent Hill... nunca mantuviste tu promesa.

Ella suspiró.

- Yo quería adoptarte... de veras pensaba hacerlo... pero los de la Wish House me lo pusieron realmente muy difícil. No daban cita, no querían que yo les contactara, se desentendían en lo referente a cursar solicitudes de adopción... Ahora sé por qué, cielo, y lo siento mucho, mucho...

- Pudiste venir a buscarme – replicó él firmemente – Pudiste esperarme en South Ashfield Heights a que yo me escapara de nuevo y habernos marchado lejos... lejos de La Orden... lejos de él.

Ah, sí, el hombre que siempre regresaba a buscarle tras sus escapadas... muchas veces no hacía falta ni llamarle por teléfono, sencillamente ya sabía dónde encontrar al crío.

Y fue él precisamente quien, al enterarse del cariño que el chiquillo la profesaba, cursó una denuncia por acoso para mantenerla alejada del infante.

Tras aquello fue derecha en coche a Silent Hill para arreglar las cosas por la vía legal... o encontrar indicios que le permitieran determinar que allí se estaba maltratando a los menores y así poder denunciarlo a la Policía. Los golpes y rasguños que Walter traía en sus visitas distaban mucho de ser caídas o accidentes jugando con otros niños.

Pero, en el camino, las cosas se... torcieron.

- Fui a Silent Hill – explicó con un hilo de voz – Pero jamás llegué a la Wish House.

La mirada interrogante de Walter hizo que tomara aire, dispuesta a contarle la verdad.

- La niebla me pilló mucho antes de llegar al orfanato. Ni poniendo las luces largas pude ver nada. No sé contra qué choqué... pero todo lo que puedo asegurar es que no era algo... "normal". Lo último que recuerdo es haberme tragado el cristal delantero con el impacto. Supongo que éso fue todo. No recuerdo que me doliera siquiera. Perdóname, cariño.

El rostro de Walter se contrajo repentinamente en un gesto de puro dolor que derivó en repetidos sollozos a voz en grito mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se tapaba la cabeza con manos y brazos.

La mujer se agachó junto a él y le rodeó con sus acogedores brazos, fríos como los de un cadáver.

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho, mi vida... - susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello rubio oscuro manchado de sangre seca – Te he estado buscando durante todo éste tiempo... para que nos vayamos juntos. Tu segunda oportunidad como hijo y la mía como madre... juntos para siempre...

Juntos como él no había podido estar nunca con su madre biológica, juntos como ella no había podido estar con su hijo biológico John, que murió a las pocas semanas de nacer.

Walter había acabado en la Wish House. A ella la había abandonado su marido cuando el médico les comunicó a ambos que, tras el parto, se había quedado estéril.

Un niño que buscaba una madre y una madre que buscaba un hijo, unidos por el destino, por un pequeño rayo de luz que decidió incidir sobre sus miserables vidas en su momento más negro. Dolía tanto... la brevedad de un cariño tan fuerte largo tiempo perdido...

- Yo... debo acabar lo que he empezado. – dijo Walter de repente – No puedo volver atrás, no puedo devolverles a ésas personas la vida que les quité. - expuso, aún entre los brazos de ella, de su ángel venido del Cielo – Sus muertes... han de cobrar significado... aunque sea bajo la forma de un dios infernal. Sólo entonces, cuando todo acabe... me iré contigo para cuidar de ti y para que tú me cuides... mamá...

Finalmente... Walter la había reconocido, había vuelto a llamarla "mamá".

Si bien asustada por los planes del muchacho, Gabrielle supo que el destino tomaría el rumbo que debiera de tomar. Confiaba que el Receptor de Sabiduría pudiera frenar aquella locura a tiempo... y liberar el alma de Walter de su tormento.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, su dolor cesaría y podría llevárselo a otro lugar... a uno menos sombrío y siniestro que éste.

Así pues, permanecieron abrazados en aquel lugar fuera de todo canon espacial y temporal... permanecerían así hasta que llegase la hora... la decisión final...

El Ritual estaba cerca.

* * *

La mano llena de sangre se alzó un instante con sus últimas fuerzas hacia el techo.

Se moría... se moría... Walter se sentía morir por momentos... y nunca la muerte fue tan bella, ausente de odio y dolor, blanca como la nieve virgen bajo la luz del sol por la mañana.

La muerte, con cada nuevo estertor, venía acompañada de una increíble paz.

El Receptor de Sabiduría, Henry Townsend, quedaba a varios pasos de distancia de él. La Madre Renacida, Eileen Galvin, había logrado detenerse antes de caer en la trampa mortal dedicada a su inmolación.

Pero Walter no les veía a ninguno de los dos, tan sólo a...

- Walter, cariño, tenemos que irnos ya.

La mano alzada de Walter fue tomada por la presencia luminosa de Gabrielle, tan blanca como una estatua de alabastro, tan amorosa y pura como una verdadera madre... porque ella era su madre, ella sí que le quería, ella, pese a todo, nunca le había abandonado en realidad. Ella le había estado buscando todo éste tiempo... tratando de hacerse un hueco en sus memorias, procurando que nunca olvidase... que él era su hijo.

- Ma... má... - dijo el que había sido siempre un niño asustado, sonriente y feliz como nunca, reunido por vez primera en muchos años con su madre.

No notó la muerte como algo malo, como una pérdida absoluta de la consciencia. Sus recuerdos le transformaron en su parte más pura... su parte infantil que, de la mano con su reencontrada madre, partieron los dos juntos rumbo hacia un nuevo mundo. Uno sin dolor. Uno donde serían madre e hijo... para siempre.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **porque sí, porque todo niño se merece una madre que lo quiera, y Walter también se merecía una madre, pese a todos sus crímenes. Siendo niño era un ser inocente y se merecía ser amado._

_Un saludo para todos los que leáis éste One-Shot y os guste ^^_


End file.
